1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of operating an electronic apparatus in another apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an invention related to turn on a power source of an apparatus connected to a network, there is a control device disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2015-50709. The control device turns on a power source of a control target apparatus on the basis of a Wake-on-LAN (WoL) function, and controls the apparatus whose power source is turned on in response to a user's operation.
In order to turn on a power source of another apparatus by using the WoL function, an apparatus whose power source is desired to be turned on is required to be in a state in which a magic packet can be received by supplying power to a communication interface at all times, even if the power source of the apparatus is turned off. However, in the configuration in which power is supplied to the communication interface at all times, power consumption increases.